Luke
|kana= ルーク |rōmaji= Rūku |bone fighter= Shark Bone |element type= Water |bone class= Iron Bone Form Rare Metal Bone |gender= Male |age= 22 |birthday= July 22 |nationality= Australian |hair= Blue |eyes= Blue |status= Alive |affiliation= Earth |occupation= Bone Researcher |relatives= Luke's Father (father) |voice actor (jp)= 立花 慎之介 Tachibana Shinnosuke |voice actor (en)= N/A |anime debut= Episode 01 |image gallery= yes|height = 180 cm}} Luke (ルーク, Ruuku), is one of the main protagonists in the Majin Bone series and is the leader of the White Bone Warriors who is from Austrailia. His father is the director of the Los Angeles lab. Appearance Luke has long aqua blue hair and light blue eyes. he wears an earring in each ear and a purple hair clip on either side of his head. He wears a white long jacket that has yellow streaks along the edges and three on the left side of his chest and a blue loose part on the left side. Two yellow circles are on the right side of his chest. The sleeves are blue with a yellow streak running through them. He wears a black belt followed by white trousers. Luke's Sharkbone armour as guessed resembles a shark, it's slender and sharp, the helmet is blue and consists of what appears to be half the body of a shark; having the face and fins. A fin sticks out of the top of the head, long spiked hair hangs down to the bottom of his back. The shoulders are giant grey spikes, with gill like gaHes on them. The chest is blue and white with yellow streaks on them, similar to his usual attire but on both sides. His gauntlets are large, blue and fin-like with white edges. The bottom half is blue and white with yellow streaks and black spiked knee guards. Personality Luke is a calm and compelled individual as well as being a strong and reliable leader. He is shown to be quite direct with his orders towards his comrades, very strongly telling them what to do. He is also shown to be patient. He also bides his time assessing situations; this is first shown when the Scorpion Dark Bone attacks Shougo and He tells his team to stay put and watch as long as possible. His patience extends to his teammates, most notably Gilbert. When the others are perturbed by him, He usually manages to defuse the situation and divert everyone's attention to something else. Luke has a deeply ingrained sense of duty. He consistently reports back to Melbourne research facility, with the only exception being the time there was a spy there. His desire to protect the Dragon bone rises so great at one point that He refuses to let anyone else partake in the fight. History During his childhood, He loved to visit the Melbourne lab and sometimes he would sneak in rooms without permission. One day, He snuck into a room where a stone tablet was being studied, this tablet was emitting curious waves from inside of a glass casing. However, when Luke was about to touch the casing, the stone tablet began to emit a lot more waves than normal and began to shine a bright light. The glass casing was then destroyed and Luke was chosen by the Shark bone card to be its adept. This all happened 12 years ago. Skills and Abilities Trivia *He likes digging for clams at the beach. *He didn't go with his father to the Los Angeles Laboratory because He had to stay behind to do Bone experiments. *He loves sweets. This is shown in several different situations. He likes to eat extra-large parfaits at Eden (a café run by Tomoko Ryuujin) and took a giant handful of the chocolates that were offered to his while he was there. **It is possible that He eats sweet things because it calms his down. This was hinted from a flashback with Director Higashio and himself drinking sweet sake. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Bone Fighter Category:Iron Bone Category:Rare Metal Bone Category:Water Element Bone Fighters